Artemis Fowl: The Magic Paradox
by LJemima
Summary: Artemis' addiction to wealth has led to the deaths of his friends. He creates a time machine, deciding to confront Opal once and for all, and stop his friends from ever having died. Spoilers for all books. COMPLETE. Sequel; The Koan Complication.
1. Only Artemis Fowl

Artemis Fowl: The Magic Paradox

Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl or any publicly recognizable characters. Eoin Colfer does.

This story is rated PG for character death.

**Chapter 1**

"Would you look at this Artemis!" giggled Opal, grinning as she stood over Butler, "This is my revenge."

Artemis collapsed, his knees buckling under him. With all his brains, everything he could do… it wasn't enough. He just couldn't, he wouldn't pretend anymore. Always, he had been able to conceal his true emotions, noone knew what was going on in his mind. But with everyone gone, it didn't matter. If Opal did kill him, it would be a blessing.

"Awwwww… Is the great Artemis Fowl lost without all his friends?" mock-pouted Opal. "Butler? Help poor Artemis! He needs you!" Opal paused for a moment, hovering, "Oh wait, Butler is dead!"

"Juliet? Angeline?" Opal's smile widened, "Holly?" Opal flew up a few metres in the air, hovering over Artemis.

"I will leave you with this Artemis Fowl. This is all completely your own fault. If you had just seen past your greed. You would've known that job was dirty. You put your friends in danger for a little bit of gold. And that only has to happen once. You murdered them." Opal looked at him for a moment, snapping a photo with her LEP helmet, then opened the throttle on her wings, disappearing through a hole in the roof that Holly had made. Coming to help him.

Artemis pressed his hand to his head for a moment, as if that would stop what had gone on all around him. He allowed a single tear to slip down his cold stone hard face, splashing on the cold concrete floor. Then he stood up shakily and slowly, and turned to Holly. He thought he saw her move her hand, reaching towards him and he ran to her. He picked her up, holding her in his lap and hesitantly checked for a pulse. There was none.

Artemis stood, glad of tears blurring his vision, and checked the rest of his friends and family. Juliet, Butler, Mother. None. No pulse, no life, nothing. He looked around the warehouse, glad of the large sports duffle bag sitting in the corner. Obviously, this was a storage warehouse for a sports supply store. He took the duffle and carefully placed Holly inside.

While he wished he could sit here and sob and mourn for them, he had to get Holly out of here. Putting on a pair of gloves from a crate, he dialed 112, the UK emergency code, on a wall-phone. Then, putting them in the duffle as well, he wiped the tears from his eyes, and putting on a stone hard face, he slipped out the back door of the warehouse, and onto the street.

* * *

Artemis marched straight into Fowl manor holding nothing but the duffle bag. It seemed to be getting heavier and heavier as he carried it. His father yelled from the living room, "Hey Artemis, will you come give me your opinion on these stocks?"

Artemis completely ignored him, going directly upstairs, closing the door to his study and locking it. _Schiicccck._ The sound echoed in his study. He set the duffle bag down gently in the corner, and grabbing a meditation cushion and a voice recorder he sat in the lotus position and did the only thing he could do. Plot.

* * *

Artemis thought and thought. What possible solutions could he come up with? His genius seemed useless, and it failed him now. Not for the first time, but at the most important time. His thoughts were fuzzy and out of reach, there was an idea in there, but he would never reach it, grasp onto it.

_Himself, reaching for a strangely shaped box… Opal's face was grinning at him. No grinning wasn't the word for it, preening, gloating, an excitement shone in her eyes and something flashed across them as she pulled a trigger much too large for her small fingers. Butler was infront of him in a nanosecond, he hadn't even completely turned around when… _"NO!"

Artemis realized he had yelled out loud, he was on his feet, tensed. The voice recorder's red light blinked at him, mocking his outburst. Artemis sat down abruptly and thought. The only way he knew how to bring his friends back was through time travel. But he was sure that the LEP would have already recieved a message from Koboi, and would be putting all the warlock's into hiding, including Number One, the only warlock who would help. He could create a time machine.


	2. Time Travel Theories

A little peek inside Artemis' head for you :). I hope I do him justice.

* * *

Chapter 2

Theoretically, time travel to the past could be achieved through moving at speeds so quickly that the earth would actually rotate backwards. Artemis thought this was one of the most ridiculous things he had ever heard.

"The implications of physically causing the earth to rotate backwards, if even possible, would hugely effect not only the people living in the current time, but the entire movement of the universe, including the earth possibly being displaced in its rotation around the sun, causing catastrophic climate effects that would probably kill everyone anyway."

Artemis was in plotting mode. Technically he was the perfect yogi, blocking out every outside emotion and idea and concentrating only on the task at hand, as oppose to a particular yoga posture. It briefly crossed his mind, as he spoke, that perhaps he should publish a book on time travel, under the pseudonym Dr. Lewis Hawk.

But as Artemis continued he came to a grave realization. Paradoxes. His previous trip had proved in fact that paradoxes do exist and definitely complicate magical time travel. In fact, he realized, paradoxes may make a time machine impossible.

In the time paradox involving Opal a few years ago, Artemis's mother had been sick and because of it, he had gone back in time to get the antidote, a lemur. Because he took the lemur and returned to the present time, Opal also did, controlling his mother and giving her the signs of the sickness, so that Artemis would bring her the lemur. If he hadn't gone back to get the lemur, nothing would have needed to be done. It seems all time and action is predetermined, in order for this paradox to occur he had to react to what Opal was doing, and according to what she did, he had to react to it.

Artemis' head was spinning, paradoxes were confusing even to his genius brain, but still he hypothesized. "If such paradoxes occur, my actions are already being forseen in time. This proves that time is not in fact linear. Time is a series of parallel universes."

Artemis' heart was pounding, he had discovered something that even the fairies hadn't yet discovered. For all their technology, and although they had the ability to travel back in time, they didn't know how it worked. Artemis Fowl II did.

* * *

Magic bent every rule of physics and science, it seemed that magic was the paradox of every day life. The exception, the only way to confuse and bend the rules of every theory. If Artemis was to create a time machine, it couldn't possibly be anything like how the warlock's could control time. How could one possibly travel between parallel universes?

Artemis' time machine was not to be exactly for travelling through time, it was to be a way to travel through space and to every possible location. A teleporter.

A few hours later, Artemis finally emerged from his study. Artemis Fowl Senior was waiting for him. "Where's Angeline?" he clipped, with no expression on his face whatsoever.

Artemis hesitated, just for a moment, before he looked directly at his father, and, smirking, said with utter conviction, "Shopping again, with Juliet."

"Ah" said Artemis Senior, completely convinced by his own son's perfectly cool stare and smirk. "Well, I best be back to work then, would you come down for dinner? Do you think your mother will be back by then?"

"I'm certain of it" Artemis replied.

* * *

A large part of the basement of Fowl Manor is a warehouse, if Foaly ever saw it, he'd probably have a heart attack. This warehouse has no windows, and Artemis recently built an eternity code into the door. But the real marvel which our friend Foaly musn't know about, lies inside.

Artemis turned, quickly checking to make sure his father hadn't followed him downstairs. He then whispered into a microphone beside the door, "Domovoi". The name caught in his throat for a moment, but he had to let it go, for a while. He had to try.

The warehouse was huge, stacked and organized yet overflowing with gadgets, computer parts and every bit of useful fairy and human technology Artemis could get his hands on.

Artemis strode briskly down to the end of one of the many aisles, snatching up six magical lithium batteries he had had Mulch Diggums "aquire" from Foaly, a few years ago. This was it. The key to his plan.

He almost felt like the old Artemis, the young boy who had plotted for gold and gold alone. He had wanted to be like his father, and like his father he had been. He had been cold, aloof and had never had friendships to stand in the way of his moneymaking schemes. Everyone had thought him reclusive and coldhearted, and right now, Artemis almost wished he still was that way. Friendship had changed him, he felt empathy now, or perhaps, he mused, he was the same Artemis, he merely felt sorry for himself for having lost his friends.

"Enough of the psychology lesson," he chided himself, "time to invent possibly the best invention in the history of mankind." Artemis smiled his vampire smile, he was almost Artemis again, almost better, he had a reason to invent now.


	3. InTo Another Time

**Chapter 3**

Artemis sat on the floor of the warehouse, welding, connecting wires and adapting parts, running and snatching items off the shelves as he thought of them. He was panting and sweating, but he didn't care, for once the physical exertion didn't bother him. Sure it took its toll of his body, but his mind remained sharp and focused completely on the task at hand. Within an hour it was ready for the most important parts. Artemis attached a small fairy plasma screen, wired it into the place he had left for it. The screen was better quality than any human technology, especially for its size, and he needed it to display the complicated numbers, and initially to properly program it. This machine was far more advanced than any fairy or human technology, it couldn't be connected to any computer, it had to run and be programmed completely independently.

Artemis picked up the two small magical lithium batteries in his hand, for a moment he stared at them, unsure whether he was ready to put them in or not. Whether he was ready to see just how smart he was, or if his greatest invention was a failure. He stuck them in the adapted battery slot on the back of the control panel and closed it.

* * *

For a moment, nothing happened. The screen was dark, and no sound came from the box. Then, it whirred to life, the screen flashing a few times, then settling. Artemis' heart leaped with it. He could barely move, frozen for a moment, before he finally read the words on the screen: "**Time?**" it asked.

For the first time, a machine had asked him a question he didn't know the answer to. Time was not simply 5:00pm, time in this case, was a completely new method of measurement. Artemis fiddled with some buttons on the side of the control board, and in a moment the word time was replaced by "**Location?**" It took Artemis exactly thirty seconds to figure out what the answer to that was. The modern calendar had not always been used, it was inaccurate and unreliable. The only reliable way to calculate the exact location in the parallel universes, each of which would be about 10 seconds, would be by the number of PUTTs, or Parallel Universes Through Time. This number would always be astronomical, unless traveling to somewhere near the beginning of intelligent life. As no one knew exactly when that was, he would have to find a reference point. September 1st, 1989, that was it. The day of his birth. The exact date of his birth would be September 1st, 1989 at 10:39 AM. So, approximately 351, 960 seconds into the year. It was currently eighteen years, and two days, seventeen hours and a few seconds later. Artemis looked at his cell phone, hoping it was exact, he waited and entered the number into the machine to the exact millisecond. This was important, if any of his calculations were ten seconds or more off, he would end up in the wrong parallel universe, and therefore wrong time. He had entered the exact seconds since his birth, this would be his point of calculation, PUTTs would be the seconds after his birth that he wanted to travel to. He meddled with the machine a bit, editing the program, now anyone could run it, it now accepted how many years, months, days, hours and seconds after his birth the person wanted to travel to, much simpler. Even Mulch could run it now.

Artemis stopped for a moment, ashamed at having thought of one of his friends so casually after what had happened. What would Mulch say to him if he knew what happened?

_A sob escaped his throat as Butler sank to the floor, he didn't mean for it to escape, he didn't want Holly to hear him, to be in danger. But she did, almost instantly, Holly, who had been standing guard above the building, crashed through a soft spot on the roof. She paused, taking it all in, and as Artemis lifted his arm to warn her, Opal pulled the trigger for a second time. Holly looked at Artemis for a moment, pure pain and confusion in her eyes, "betrayal" they seemed to taunt him, that one hazel and one blue eye. His own eye stared at him, cold and vacant, accusing him, before Holly's arm fell of the control stick on her wings, they sputtered and she fell to the ground._

Artemis choked back his emotions, his memory. He had let this go on for too long. Right now, it wasn't about what he had done, it was about stopping it from ever having happened. None of the other people involved would remember. It would never have happened, but he would. As soon as he finished this, stopped it, he would submit to a mind wipe, and leave the fairies alone. He couldn't live as their friends after this, he wouldn't lie to them.

Artemis went back to his machine, attaching it to a chest strap. It would go across his chest, with the control panel over his heart. The lithium batteries allowed the travel through time, and the power, but they needed a way to keep up a charge, the heat and movement of his own beating heart would keep up the power.

He entered the PUTTs, exactly eighteen years, zero months, two days, one hour and within about twelve seconds. This was the only time he could risk going back to, the only time to put things right.

"**Latitude/Longitude?**" flashed on the screen. Suddenly, a thought occurred to Artemis. Something that could completely ruin everything. Holly. Her body was still in his room. Artemis hurried back upstairs to his room, grabbing the duffel bag and slipping out the back door of Fowl manor, to the wooded area in behind.

* * *

He cleared away some of the surrounding leaves until he had a circle with a six foot circumference around, he placed Holly, the duffel bag, in the center. Pain tore at his heart, as he truly thought about what he was about to do, what he had to do. He took out the small remote from his pocket. All fairy technology was equipped with a remote detonator, it was super flammable and could consume the technology and the fairy wearing it into nothing in seconds. He placed a hand on the duffel for a second, then stepping back he said, "In another time Holly" at that tears fell. He pressed the button, watching the momentary flames through his blurry eyes.

She was gone, consumed by the fire. Artemis turned away, wiped his eyes, and unbuttoning part of his shirt to access the time machine/teleporter he entered the final co-ordinates. Without hesitation he pressed the large button on the side.

* * *

Author's Notes: If you want me to keep writing, review and favourite!


	4. Flashback

**Chapter 4**

Author's Notes: Thanks to everyone who's been reading so far! Just to clarify this is a Flashback to Artemis before he went to the warehouse the first time. Hopefully it isn't too confusing. :)

**

* * *

Driveway at Fowl Manor**

**Exactly 18 years, 2 days, and 45 minutes after the birth of Artemis Fowl Junior**

As Artemis Fowl II sat in the Fowl Bentley, he began to have doubts. Although he couldn't quite put his finger on it, there was something strange, suspicious about this deal...

* * *

Last night, his parents had a large party. They had been celebrating extreme stock success in company of a friend of Artemis Fowl Seniors, whom of course the Fowl's had a large number of shares in. Angeline Fowl was wearing an elegant long black gown, and had worn the Fei Fei diamond necklace to top it all off. She had looked stunning, and Artemis had told her so.

Later, however, sometime near the beginning of the party, an elaborate distraction had been staged, in the form of a large tapestry falling off the wall, landing on top of several screaming guests. Artemis Senior and Angeline of course had been horrified, ut Artemis Junior had merely thought it was a pity the antique weave had been damaged by some rich, unintelligent business associates, who had no more damage done to them than a bit of wine spilled on their clothing. Artemis Junior had not been distracted by this for long, when he noticed that Angeline Fowl's necklace was missing. Artemis was forced by his father to stand by his side and continuously make small talk, instead of investigating who may have stolen the necklace. He could not tell his father, who must never know the true value of the necklace, monetarily or sentimentally.

A little further into the party, Angeline noticed her necklace missing. Artemis could see her smile falter and eyes glaze over as she tried to continue to make small talk with guests. She didn't know the monetary value of the necklace, only the sentimental.

Artemis had stolen that diamond from the priceless tiara of the Chinese diplomat Lady Fei Fei. The diamond was completely unique, in hue and quality. It was the exact colour of the eyes of Artemis Fowl Junior and Senior. Artemis had stolen this diamond and given it to his mother on his father's birthday, when he was still missing and presumed dead.

No one knew the true story behind this diamond, not even Mulch Diggums, who had helped him to steal it. Artemis had told Mulch he needed the diamond for a laser he was developing.

Artemis had trawled through guest lists and cross referenced everything he could when he received a message from a pay phone in Dublin. The man's voice had told him that he had the diamond and would accept no less than two million in American dollars for the safe return of the diamond.

At the time, Artemis had thought nothing strange about this. It would be a simple matter for Butler to take out the businessman with a neutrino, take the diamond and that would be that. The businessman would never tell the authorities, as he too was guilty. This businessman was obviously less intelligent than him, especially if he thought it wise to bait Artemis Fowl, and obviously had no idea of the true value or quality of the diamond. Of course, the man had thought he was speaking to Artemis Senior, but his father, though no genius was quite notorious, and not one to bait.

* * *

Unfortunately for Artemis, his mother had been in his room, speaking with him when his phone had begun ringing. Angeline had told him not to answer it, and so the message began playing aloud. Now Angeline too was coming along on their business expedition.

So, Artemis Junior sat waiting in the car while his mother and Juliet got ready, as well as Butler. While his mother and Juliet were no doubt putting on makeup and choosing outfits, (why they would carefully choose outfits for this was beyond him), Butler was no doubt packing various weapons; his Sig Sauer, a cosh, a fairy visor, sunglasses and a few different models of neutrinos, Artemis guessed.

Artemis was wondering if perhaps he was underestimating this businessman after all when Captain Holly Short materialized seemingly out of nowhere outside the window of the Bentley, opened the door and slid in the seat next to him. If Artemis was surprised, he hid it well.

"Hey Mu-Artemis!" Holly grinned at him.

"Hello Holly, here on business I presume?" Artemis replied quickly.

"Nothing is a surprise to you, is it?" Holly sulked for a moment. "I really am here on Section Eight business. We have an Elf living aboveground, somewhere in Dublin, probably involved in smuggling, know anything?"

"Holly, if you'd come back here in a few hours, I'd be happy to help you. Right now, I've got some very important business to attend to, and it must be dealt with immediately."

Holly paused to look at Artemis for a moment. For a moment she thought she saw something there, a flicker of sadness, hidden behind his irritation. She decided to answer carefully, "Artemis, is there somehow I can help?"

Artemis thought for a moment, Holly could be a great help, with her shield she could watch from the roof for any snipers or people who might see more than they should, and if needed, she could use her mesmer. She could help him with this little venture, there probably wasn't much danger anyway, and then he would help her with hers.

"Thank you Holly, I will of course immediately afterward assist you in finding that smuggler." Artemis explained the predicament to her, leaving out the true value of the diamond, and the fact that he himself had stolen it. "Stay in contact over the communicator, and scope out the area before we arrive there. And eh- thanks Holly," he muttered.

"You owe me one Mud Boy. Don't worry, we'll get your mother's necklace back." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, and stepped out of the Bentley. She turned and waved to Butler before starting up her wings, "See ya, Big Man!"

Artemis sat there for a moment, watching her go. She twirled up a few feet, spinning in graceful circles, then she shielded, and he watched until the haze faded into the distance.

Butler walked by with weapons overflowing out of his huge arms.

"Duffel in the back," he explained briefly.

Artemis smirked as he noted the items Butler was carrying; his Sig Sauer, a cosh, a fairy visor, sunglasses, and a neutrino 2000 and 3000.

* * *

Author's Notes: Please Please Review and Rate! Thank-you! Also, I am looking for a Beta, so if you know any good ones, let me know!


	5. Twin Paradox

**Chapter 5**

Artemis watched Butler go back inside. He drummed his fingers impatiently on the seat beside him. Didn't his mother understand how anxious he was? He had to get this necklace back, it was special to his mother, and in the past it had been one of the only things that kept her going. To be honest with himself, Artemis thought it had helped to keep him going too. It was also a reminder of how his father had changed.

When Artemis Fowl Senior returned after being kidnapped by the Russian Mafia, he had been a changed man. While before he had been more concerned with shady business deals, after he had realized that his family was more important. He had switched all his business deals to legal and legitimate, and he had encouraged Artemis Junior to do the same. At first Artemis had resisted, as the finances of the Fowl's were not quite up to what they had been before his father had disappeared. The Fowl finances had then surpassed what they had been, and they continued to grow, until Artemis Junior realized there was a problem. Though his father had asked him, and in a way he wanted to, Artemis Junior could not give up his criminal enterprises. It was like an addiction. Sure, Artemis Junior's ventures were illegal, but they were hardly hurting anyone. That was what he kept telling himself.

* * *

Artemis Fowl Junior was interrupted from his thoughts by himself appearing in the seat beside him. The Artemis of this time noticed a few things; other Artemis had appeared all at once, as if just unshielding beside him, other Artemis was wearing the exact same custom made suit as him (though slightly more weathered), and other Artemis was sitting on his hand.

"Ow!" current Artemis yelled involuntarily, yanking his hand out from other Artemis. He could've sworn he saw other Artemis smirk, but he decided to ignore it. In order to keep any image he had left he must remain cool and collected, and above all he must seem to know what was going on.

"As you have undoubtedly figured out already, I am here from the future. I constructed a time machine using Foaly's magical lithium batteries..."

For a moment, current Artemis just sat there and stared. He had concocted a theory already in his head involving a cloning conspiracy at his birth, which had seemed unlikely. Of course the most likely theory involved the demon Number One transporting his future self here. A time machine however, was not in any of those theories. Wait, he had invented a time machine! How? Of course he had always hypothesized about time travel, and he had magically time traveled himself, but there were real issues and repercussions about creating a time machine, and these flaws had caused him to delay the project.

Other Artemis frowned at current Artemis, who was still staring.

"Obviously I am not as intelligent as I thought. Perhaps I should have my IQ retested..."

Current Artemis frowned back, he did not like having his intelligence questioned.

"As this is obviously a very important matter, seeing as you are here, please do explain. There is some kind of flaw in my plan, it seems," current Artemis stated, looking directly into his own blue eyes.

Other Artemis stared coolly back, "You must not go to the warehouse. The tiara is gone, it is not worth it," he paused, "The only one you can truly trust is yourself."

Current Artemis considered this for a moment, "This is ridiculous, I have absolutely no proof that you, in fact are me, and there is no way for you to convince me otherwise. I will move this plan forward, and you, whoever you are will not stop me." He pulled out his phone, flipped it open and pressed a number on speed dial.

Other Artemis had no time to spare. He had to stop himself before Butler picked up the phone at the other end. Current Artemis didn't have a chance, and other Artemis lunged at him and grabbed the phone before he expected anything. Other Artemis held the phone as tightly as he could before current Artemis attacked him, he threw clumsy, weak punches, but they bruised other Artemis' pale skin badly. Other Artemis gasped as current Artemis grabbed at the phone, scratching and crushing his own hand and their thin, manicured fingers.

Other Artemis managed to wedge his leg between them, pushing his foot against current Artemis' chest. The moment current Artemis released his grip on his hand, other Artemis smashed the small phone. It smashed into hundreds of bits of circuits and plastic.

Current Artemis stopped for a moment, staring at the phone, "What wrong with you?" he demanded, bending to gather some of the pieces.

Honestly, other Artemis was disappointed in himself. Was he really this stubborn, and yet this naive? He had turned away, leaving himself vulnerable to his mysterious attacker. _Probably,_ he mused to himself, _it is better this way._

Other Artemis grabbed current Artemis' feet, who was still gathering up unusable cell phone parts. Current Artemis found himself being flipped around, his head on the seat, being dragged out of the Bentley by his feet.

Other Artemis heaved with all his strength, dragging his own equal body weight out of the car, he could feel the sweat beading on his forehead already. He had to be quick, or Butler may return before he had hidden him.

Current Artemis fought back in a very undignified way. Of course, being dragged out of a car feet first was undignified, but throwing a tantrum was just a step up. Current Artemis kicked and flailed yelling and screaming, but other Artemis held on. His legs were bruised, his fingers cramped and the joints stretched, but still he held on and heaved with all his weight. When current Artemis began screaming and yelling, he only needed to move quicker, heaving current Artemis to the trunk of the Bentley.

* * *

While other Artemis heaved, he thought. How could he get current Artemis into the trunk? There was no way he could lift his own weight up and into the trunk, especially his own weight while kicking, scratching and screaming. As he reached the rear of the Bentley it occurred to him.

Other Artemis released current Artemis' feet, abruptly dropping them on the ground. Current Artemis scrambled to his feet, glaring at other Artemis for a few seconds, before he was pushed backwards, headfirst into the trunk. Most undignified.

Other Artemis almost snickered. The sight of his own loafered feet sticking out of the trunk of the Bentley was one even Butler may have laughed at. Then Artemis came to his senses, shoving the feet into the trunk and slamming it shut, hoping he hadn't crushed any of his own fingers.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please rate and review !


	6. Love You

A/N: We're up to chapter 6!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

Artemis checked the trunk to make sure it was completely latched. He saw Butler coming out of the house. He took a deep breath, now he would need to improvise. He had hoped that his current time self would have co-operated and called off the operation, now he needed to figure out a way to stop it, and get his current time self out of the trunk before returning to the present, all without serious injury to himself.

Butler stepped up beside him, "Master Artemis?" he questioned, looking at him inquiringly. His young charge's suit was quite dirty and much more weathered than it had been a few minutes ago, and his face was grim. He knew, however, better than to outright ask Artemis what had happened. Artemis kept things to himself until the time was right to tell them.

"Butler..." Artemis began, "We must not allow my mother, Juliet or Holly to join us. I fear there is much more danger than I had previously thought."

Butler considered this for a moment. He then noticed the look on Artemis' face. He had never seen that expression on his face before, except possibly on the arctic expedition to save his father. Artemis Fowl looked desperate, and then Butler knew his baby _sister_ must not go.

"She will never agree to stay here. It will have to be by force," Butler finally replied.

"I know Butler, it is imperative that they all stay. I think, we may have to call this expedition off completely."

"Sir, Holly is already on stakeout. You will have to contact her with the communicator."

Artemis clasped his hands behind his back, hiding them from Butler. He cursed himself silently, _How could I be so stupid?_ The only way to call the whole thing off was to contact Holly on the fairy communicator, and the fairy communicator was in current Artemis' pocket, in the trunk. _Perhaps if I send Butler to retrieve something else for me, _he thought. Just as Artemis opened his mouth, his mother and Juliet stepped out of the house.

Butler quickly stepped up to Juliet, without hesitation he pushed her inside, picking her up. Juliet squirmed and kicked, trying every pressure point and maneuver she knew, but her brother simply held her in his stone cold grip.

She stopped for a moment, "Why?" she asked quietly.

"It's for your own good," Butler replied.

"No Dom! You can't protect him alone!" she whispered to him.

He stopped, seeing the look in his baby sister's eyes. She thought he saw her as too weak, not well trained enough to protect Artemis. It hurt him that she felt that way, helpless in his grip, a failure without her blue diamond tattoo. _Her feelings are the price to pay for her safety,_ he thought, making up his mind. He carried her to a nearby room, setting her down on the floor. She looked down, away from him. He looked away too, locking the door from the outside.

Angeline Fowl turned to her son, as she watched Butler carry a flailing Juliet inside.

She stared at him accusingly, "What are you up to Arty?"

He took five quick steps forward, rushing into her arms. He hugged her for a moment, before stepping back to look at her. His mother, alive and well.

"Mother, you must stay here. I believe the thief is after you in some way, not anyone else. There is no danger to Butler or I, but to you and Juliet."

Angeline did not believe this for a minute, "Arty, if there is danger to me, there is danger to you. The necklace is nothing, my family is everything. I will not have you risk your life for a trinket of mine."

Butler emerged from the house, behind Angeline. He looked at Artemis. Though his heart ached to do it, and it was as if his own muscles were resisting him, he nodded at Butler.

Butler took two giant steps forward, without hesitation, scooping up Angeline and heading directly inside.

"Butler, I can have you terminated, permanently, with no more than a quick fax," she said calmly and elegantly.

"Master Artemis transferred all documents regarding my employment to his own name during your sickness, Madam Fowl. You cannot fire me." Butler replied just as calmly.

Angeline turned her head, looking exasperatedly at her son. He looked directly at her, and she could have sworn he mouthed some words at her. _Love you_. Then Butler turned a corner into the house, and her son was whisked out of sight.

Artemis stepped into the car, sitting down on the cold, leather seat. _Phase one complete, _he thought, smirking to himself. Despite everything, his mother and Juliet were safe. Now he only needed to protect Butler and Holly. Who would've ever thought he would need to protect Butler.

* * *

End Notes: Thanks for reading! I am working hard to continue updating this story so please rate and review!


	7. Possible Complications

**Chapter 7**

Artemis watched the houses and occasional tree blur by out the window of the Bentley. It was early evening, about 8 o'clock, and the street lights lit his face eerily as they passed over it. Orange-yellow lights glowed from inside nearly every house, cats glared at him accusingly with their yellow eyes. Artemis shuddered. He was afraid of what might happen tonight, truly afraid. Sure, Butler and Holly weren't blood-relatives, but they might as well be. Somehow he was feeling protective of the fierce Captain and the unparalleled bodyguard. They didn't know what happened tonight, what he must never let happen.

Finally, they approached the ominous storage warehouse. It was a classic mobster film really, the shady business deal meeting in an even shadier warehouse. As they pulled in the parking lot, Artemis felt fear tug at his heart. What if Artemis called Holly on the fairy communicator in the trunk? How could he protect her if he was forced to tell her the truth? Would she even believe him? He didn't know, and that is what truly scared him.

Butler pulled the Bentley into an empty space under an unlit lamp, he stepped out of the car quickly scouting around the lot briefly before turning back to the car and opening the door for Artemis.

"Ready, Master Fowl?" he asked the boy, with a completely straight face, but a tone of concern underneath.

Artemis grabbed Butler's huge arm, his hand couldn't even circle it halfway.

"Butler, I want you to protect Holly. She is the one in danger here, not me. I know I am your principal, you have sworn to protect me. I also know that you trust me, you never underestimate my intelligence, and most often my judgment. Trust me when I say, Holly is the one in danger here."

Domovoi straightened up, Artemis' arm slipping from it's grip on his.

"Nothing is more important than the safety of my principal, you. I will try to protect Holly, but you must know that my sole aim is to protect you. I trust you Artemis, but I cannot let that get in the way of my duty. Trusting your judgment in the first place is against my duty."

Artemis did nothing more than nod, stepping out of the car slightly shakily. Holly did not come flying at him. Good. Perhaps, this would work out.

"Butler, can you get both of us up to the top of the roof to speak to Holly? We cannot allow anyone else to know we are here."

Butler grinned inwardly, this was his kind of thing, stealth, and then the attack. Despite Butler's huge size, weight, and height, he had passed the stealth section of his training with flying colours. Madame Ko had once said to him; "Butler, never have I met an elephant who could sneak past a mouse, until now." It was probably the closest thing to a compliment Madame Ko had ever given anyone.

Butler merely nodded, picking up Artemis in a fireman's lift. Sure it was undignified, and Artemis wouldn't like it, but it left a hand free for him to carry a weapon, and climb the maintenance ladder on the side of the warehouse. Besides, Artemis couldn't be stealthy, or graceful for that matter, to save his life.

As Artemis bounced up and down on Butler's shoulder, he thought. Obviously Artemis in the trunk hadn't called Holly, but why? Why wouldn't he? Then the answer clicked, well Artemis in the trunk was no different from him, save a traumatic experience. Artemis wouldn't want to give up on such an important job, but he was smart enough to know himself, and smart enough to know when this person sitting beside him was himself. Artemis felt a tug in his chest, he was truly proud of himself. Only Artemis Fowl would be proud of himself in such a predicament. He had figured it out, sure he in the past, but the same Artemis Fowl Junior.

Butler began up the ladder, Artemis marveled at his silence. Not a single bit of the extensive weaponry on Butler's belt clinked against the metal ladder. Butler pulled both of their weight up the tall ladder, using only one of his arms.

Finally, they reached the top. Butler took a few quick steps away from the edge, then lifted Artemis down from his undignified perch on his shoulder. Artemis dusted off his suit before darting his eyes and head around the seemingly empty rooftop. Then he spotted a slight shimmer over by a sunroof.

"Holly," Artemis breathed. She slowly shimmered into sight. She cocked one eyebrow in question.

Artemis took one long deep breath and closed the distance between them. He closed his eyes for a moment then looked directly into Holly's, one hazel, one blue.

"Holly, we must leave. We are abandoning this operation," he sighed, seemingly hesitantly.

Holly's mismatched eyes widened.

"Abandon the operation! Artemis, a priceless diamond is on the line and you are going to abandon the operation! You?"

"I'll explain later, Holly. Trust me, it is very important that we all leave, right now."

Holly's eyes met his, they stared at each other for a moment. She hovered, nodding, then kissing him on the cheek.

"Artemis Fowl, giving up diamonds! This is gonna be good!" she whispered. "Can you get him down, big guy?" she asked Butler.

Butler didn't reply, hoisting Artemis up in the fireman's lift once again. Artemis huffed. Holly took off, a blur in the starry night sky.

"Butler, put me down a moment," Artemis demanded.

Butler complied, and Artemis cautiously approached the sunroof, he could hear Butler's soft steps behind him. Artemis could have sworn he saw two cat's eyes glinting behind a crate, then he saw the flash of a gun.

Before he had a second to react, or warn Butler, a laser shot burned through the glass about a foot from his head. Opal never really had very good aim, especially when she was angry.

* * *

A/N: Please review! Your reviews are what keep me writing! Also, any ideas, criticism, comments to do with the story! Also, check out my DeviantArt page, where I have posted a title page sketch for this story, and other art. .com/


	8. Best Line Ever

Chapter 8

Artemis realized he had to do something. Something fast. Soon Butler would react, and that would be deadly for him.

What Butler didn't know was that Opal Koboi was not holding any ordinary neutrino. Opal Koboi was holding a deadly human pistol. Sure, it was a light one, chosen for her thin arms, but one shot from that and you weren't going to live. Artemis knew. One shot from it had killed Butler quickly, after a mere few seconds, even less for the others. Perhaps the gun was even fused with magic, to prevent healing and worsen the wound.

Artemis thought quickly, going through as many scenarios in his head as he possibly could. This had most definitely not been part of the plan, and now he and Butler were in immediate danger.

So Artemis Fowl Junior decided that he would have to do something absolutely crazy. He shrugged it off mentally, he had always been on the fine line between genius and insanity anyway, or so those crackpot psychologists told him.

Opal began to speed towards him on her hoverchair. Artemis steadied himself. Then he jumped.

* * *

Before Butler had a second to react, his employer had jumped right through the increasingly large hole in the sunroof. Luckily for Artemis, large as the hole may be, the sunroof itself was not large enough for the bodyguard, there was no way he was getting in through there. Butler would have to climb down the ladder to get in through the door of the warehouse, and by then it would be all over.

Artemis felt thin glass shards slice through all his exposed skin, his hands, his face, his ankles. He had tried to jump through the hole without shifting any more broken glass, but his trajectory towards his target was far more important now. Artemis had never been good at any physical activity, but luckily for him, he landed in the right spot this time.

A sharp _crack _echoed throughout the warehouse as Artemis landed on Opal's hoverchair. The hoverchair shook weakly, it's balance shifted. Artemis felt bile crawl up his throat as he realized where the crack had come from. He looked down to see that his leg was folded under him at a strange angle, then the pain came. It was a sharp, horrible pain blocking out any rationalization, and any thought in his genius brain. The pain screamed in his head, and Artemis screamed out loud.

* * *

Opal sat, curled on the very back of her hoverchair. When Artemis Fowl landed on the front of her hoverchair, she could hardly believe it. _Maybe Butler finally pushed him, _she giggled, a banana peel grin on her face. She came to her senses when Fowl screamed. His scream screeched in her ears, she did not like it one bit.

Opal lifted her gun, aiming it clumsily at Fowl's heart, her eyes widened in anticipation.

"Fowl, you steal my truffles, you pay the price." Opal's grin widened even more as she began laughing, full-blown laughing at herself. She clutched her side with her free hand, tears coming to her eyes. Best line ever.

* * *

Artemis' vision had gotten fuzzier and fuzzier, fading into a static, until he closed his eyes simply to make it stop. Then Opal began laughing, her high-pitched giggles and roars of laughter spiraled straight into his aching head, his eyes opened. Opal was clutching her side, tears rolling down her face, her whole body shaking, but what Artemis really noticed was the gun clenched in her small, bony fist. It was aimed at him, directly to his own chest.

Artemis knew he didn't have much time before he went into shock, he had to act now, because if he passed out, he was dead. He reached deep down within himself, searching for everything he had to live for. Images passed before his eyes, his mother, when she came downstairs for the first time in a year after Holly cured her. Then his father, looking into his eyes; _When the time comes Artemis, will you take a chance to be a hero? _ Root and Foaly and Mulch, all underground, laughing and red-faced. Sure, they insulted each other, but that was how they showed their friendship, deep down they had real respect for each other. Butler and Juliet, sitting stone-faced in the two front seats, matching dark suits. And finally, Holly, her two mismatched eyes glaring at him accusingly.

His hand bounced up jerkily, landing on the gun. Opal's hand contorted in reflex, her finger jamming down on the trigger.

A single gunshot boomed throughout the small warehouse as Butler slammed through the doors. Artemis slipped off the edge of the hoverchair, tipping both himself and Opal out onto hard concrete floor of the warehouse.

Artemis saw Opal lying still on the floor beside him, he was vaguely aware of Butler sprinting towards him, kneeling and putting pressure on the wound. He was somewhat aware of the large bullet wedged between his sixth and seventh ribs, then of Butler speaking to him.

It was all like a dream, for Artemis, the pain was the only thing that seemed truly, harshly real.

"Artemis, Artemis can you hear me?" Butler's voice echoed frantically in his head.

"Butler..." he replied weakly, "Time machine... set... imperative... trunk..." Then everything faded to black.

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for all the story alerts and favourites! I truly appreciate them! Also, if you do really enjoy this fanfic, it would be helpful if you would comment why, so I can write even more fanfics in the future that you will enjoy! I am truly happy with feedback I get for this story, and am thinking I may have to right another AF fanfic in the future, somewhat like this!

One more thing, I would appreciate if you would take some time to read my original fiction, particularly The Beast, The Dream, The End, a somewhat horror/thriller genre story, as I am not getting as many reads or even hits as I would like to, here's the link: .com/u/717917/LJemima

Thank you so much for continuing to read my fanfic, and remember I feed off those reviews, so keep em' coming! :D


	9. Alive and Well

Chapter 9

Angeline Fowl had pounded on the door until her fists burned. She had begged Juliet to help her for nearly an hour, before she sank to the floor, sobbing helplessly.

Juliet sat, stone faced. This must be truly important, Dom would not put her through this unless it were. Still it burned. He had forced her away from her Principal. Dom was still tougher and stronger than the average man, but Artemis never was up against the average person. They were always either insane, or impossibly strong, occasionally both.

She decided this time she would trust Dom. Still she sat there and worried, until she heard a thump upstairs. It came from the room directly above this one, Artemis Junior's room.  
Juliet was instantly on her feet. Angeline looked up.

"What? Did you hear something?" she demanded, despair on her face.

"Upstairs," Juliet quipped, and then with a quick kick, the door swung loosely on it's hinges.

Juliet was halfway up the stairs in seconds, "Could Artemis be back? What had they been doing that was so dangerous and so imperative?"

These things all ran through Juliet's head in the last few seconds it took for her to burst into Artemis' room. Empty. He had been there, she was sure. But he was gone now. Gone where? She had no idea.

As Juliet descended the stairs, she heard Angeline speaking.

"Our shopping trip was fantastic, Timmy! I bought a lovely new dress, wait until you see it! Juliet has just put the things upstairs," she gushed.

Juliet had to admit, Angeline was quite the actress. It was no difficulty to see where Artemis got it from. Both his parents were impeccable liars.

Angeline then rushed around the corner, grasping Juliet's shoulders.

"Where is he? Is he okay?" she demanded.

"He's not here," Juliet replied.

Angeline said nothing, simply opening her cell phone and pressing a number on speed dial.

"Butler," she breathed a sigh of relief. "Is Artemis with you?Is he alright?"

"Of course, Mrs. Fowl. We are nearly home, in fact. Expect us within the half hour," Butler replied.

Juliet knew her brother. Angeline may believe him, but Juliet knew not a word was true. What had happened to Artemis?

* * *

Butler hadn't lied to his employers often, but this was of vital importance. He had no idea where, or even when Artemis was. Before Artemis passed out, he had mentioned a time machine.

Butler had searched everywhere for this time machine. He looked in Artemis' every pocket, and throughout the back seat. Finally, it occurred to him to check the trunk.

He headed around the car and unlocked the trunk before he suddenly remembered something.

When Artemis had said those words, he had reached slightly towards his chest. There, that was where this time machine was.

Butler locked the trunk, ducking into the back seat where he had laid Artemis.

He unbuttoned the top of Artemis' shirt, to find a strange object strapped to his chest, much like a bomb.

This object, however, appeared to have a fairy plasma screen on the front, and a small sensor in the back.

The screen was scattered with strange numbers. Artemis had thought he could work this? The entire screen was full of mathematically intricate numbers, none of which made the slightest sense to Butler. He inspected the side of the object, there were three small buttons.

Butler took a risk. What else could he do? He pushed a button.

His young charge disappeared, right under his fingers. He was gone, and Butler had no idea where he had sent him. He could be dead in less than half an hour.

Butler dialed his phone again. Holly didn't answer on her fairy communicator.

Electronics weren't Butler's strong suit, however Artemis had already hacked a link to Holly's helmet on his laptop, he had told him.

Butler opened up the laptop. Password? it enquired.

Butler tried a few possibilities. First, the predictable; aurum potestas es. Next, the lesser so; centaur, Artemis had used that before.

I wonder, Butler thought. He tried one more; Domovoi.

ACCESS GRANTED, flashed on the screen.

Butler breathed a sigh of relief.

He entered a brief message:  
Artemis is critical. Needs healing at manor.  
SEND.

* * *

A/N: If you happen to notice my plot blunder so far, please point it out! Bonus points for you!

Don't worry, this "blunder" will be resolved fairly soon, and as a bonus, I got a few extra chapter and a potential plot for a sequel out of it!

Please comment, especially if you would like to see a sequel to this story. I'm warning you know, I'm going to leave you hanging a little at the end of this story... You might want that sequel.


	10. A Healing

Chapter 10

Holly Short had reached E1 Tara, Ireland, an hour after she had left the warehouse.

Despite his assuredness that he was in no danger, she worried about him. Why was he in danger and not her? They had always been stuck in these situations together, sometimes unwillingly, but together they had succeeded.

Holly coasted down towards the bend in the river at Tara. She could definitely sneak in a few minutes of fresh air. She removed her helmet, reveling in the fresh air, and the breeze. The air was sweet and clear here. She wondered if this was why she had become a Recon officer.

_No_, she assured herself_, I became an officer so I could help people. This is just an occasional bonus. _She knelt to the ground, searching for an acorn. She realized she had only about an hour of darkness left, then she had to be underground. Not a problem, this was more time than she had ever had to just relax aboveground.

Though she had removed her helmet and placed it on the ground, her hand remained gripped on the neutrino. This place held both bad and good memories for her.

Years ago, this was the very place that Artemis had kidnapped her. Now she didn't know what to think of this it.

Her own mind contradicted itself, she couldn't decide if this place held happy memories because she had met one of her best friends here, or angry because of the cold young boy who had once abducted her there. Maybe she'd never know.

Holly picked up a small acorn.

"And so return thanks, for this gift, to the ground," she said.

The blue sparks shocked their way up her arm, caressing her, and filling her with warmth up to the brim. Replenishing your magic was better than a hot bubble bath after a hard day at work.

Holly Short sat at the bend in the river for about half an hour before she decided she should return underground.

The faintest orange glow was visible in the distance, the sun was coming up.

Holly grabbed her helmet, carefully putting it one her head, wiggling it so to maneuver it carefully over her pointy ears.

_New message_, flashed on the screen.

Holly hesitantly opened the message, it was from either Butler or Artemis, from their secure line.

Her eyes widened as she read the message.

_Needs healing at manor._

That one clicked in her mind.

Holly opened the throttle on her wings. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she sped to Fowl manor. She would beat a few records on the way.

BREAK

When Holly reached Fowl manor the sun was peeking over the horizon. If she stayed out too much longer her magic would be diluted, sucked out of her, and then Artemis would die.

She barged right in the back door. It was unlocked, unusual.

Holly didn't shield, that would waste her magic, and it sounded like Artemis needed all he could get.

Tears dripped down her face as she maneuvered carefully around the manor, checking every room she passed by.

She would save Artemis, she would do everything she possibly could.

As she continued to frantically search the house, dodging a close encounter with Artemis Fowl Senior, she began to wonder if she would ever see him again.

Throughout the years, she had learned even the genius boy was mortal. Still, somehow her mind led her to believe that if the boy died, his body would simply disappear.

Artemis Fowl would not leave a body behind. He would leave this earth being as much of a mystery as he had been living on it.

Then Holly took the last few steps down the stairs, and there he was.

Despite her earlier thoughts, she was sure he was dead.

Artemis Fowl lay sprawled on the ground. He had a large bleeding gash on his head, and his eyes were closed.

Holly rushed to him, rolling him onto his back and frantically checking for a heartbeat.

It was only then that she realized she should never have moved him.

His leg stuck out on a horrible angle, and he had a bullet lodged in his stomach. Holly gasped, and tears welled in her eyes as she looked at his white button down shirt, covered in blood.

There was no heartbeat. She checked again, the tears flowing down her cheeks and dropping onto Artemis' blood stained shirt.

There it was, a faint slow thump. He had lost so much blood.

Holly had made her decision years ago. She would try her best to heal Artemis, no matter what the cost.

Holly rolled up her sleeves, first she had to remove the bullet. She grimaced briefly thrusting her small hand in the bullet hole. She grabbed it, yanking it out quickly.

It wasn't clean, but the magic could deal with that. There was nothing she could do about his leg. She had to focus on the potentially fatal wounds, his head and abdomen.

Holly pressed her hands firmly down on Artemis' chest.

"Heal," she whispered.

The blue sparks rushed through her, pulsing from her heart, and scurrying down her arms, straight towards to bullet hole.

Holly moved her hands to each side of his head, placing his head in her lap. She cradled it, stroking his jet black hair. Her magic began targeting the wound on his head. The skin knitted back together.

Holly could feel it coming, she held his head as firmly as she could, she couldn't let him hit it on the hard concrete floor.

Artemis' body began shaking violently, from his head to his toes, and Holly fought to keep it still. Then his arms began thrashing, and his legs. She could hear loud cracks as Artemis hit his broken leg on the concrete floor. Holly couldn't do anything about it.

Artemis' continued to thrash and buck, unintelligible words pouring out of his mouth. His bright blue eyes opened, seemingly staring straight at Holly. She could hear his heart thumping in his chest, and she pushed the last bit of magic out of her system.

That was it, she had nothing more. Artemis was suddenly still. She took his pulse, feeling no heartbeat.

* * *

A/N: I have now finished writing the entire fanfic. How many reviews I get will determine how soon I update. Yep, I'm being the jerk author on this one.

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!!


	11. An Ending of Sorts

A/N: This is it. The last chapter. Thank you very much to all of you who have kept reading since the beginning, and who reviewed, story watched and favourited!

* * *

Chapter 12

Butler had sped all the way back to Fowl manor. He had never gotten a reply from Holly, and he could only assume the worst.

Butler was ashamed with himself. Once again, he had let his fondness for Artemis block his judgment. He had thought this businessman who had stolen Angeline's blue diamond would be defeated easily enough.

He should have known. He should have suspected, at the very least, he should have entered the building before Artemis. He should have died for him.

Butler raced straight inside the manor. It took him only a moment to know where Artemis was. The warehouse, where else would he have gotten the supplies to build a time machine?

Butler had gotten from the car to the bottom of the stairs in less than ten seconds.

He found Holly, cradling Artemis' head in her lap, her tears splashing onto his face.

He froze in the doorway, Artemis was dead.

Holly's face was hidden behind her auburn fringe, and finally she looked up.

"Butler," she sobbed, "He's alive!"

Butler nearly collapsed right there. Holly's face broke into a smile through her tears.

"His leg is still broken, I didn't have enough magic."

"We have to take him upstairs," Butler replied.

He picked up Artemis carefully, trying to move his leg as little as possible. He definitely had to hide the evidence. Angeline Fowl did not hire him to have Artemis nearly killed every year or so.

Butler placed Artemis on the bed, cleaning his face with a washcloth, and unbuttoning his shirt.

Holly lingered in the doorway, brushing the tears from her eyes.

"Uh, Holly. Would you mind..." Butler, trailed off.

It took Holly a second to catch on, "Oh, right." She ducked around the corner.

Butler changed Artemis into a blue button down shirt, but left his black slacks. He should avoid moving his leg, and the blood was not noticeable on the black.

He figured Artemis would not want to wear his pajamas in front of Holly.

Butler heard a shriek from downstairs, and then the rhythmic thump of a few people running up the stairs.

Holly threw open the door, "Angeline!" was the one word she gasped out before that very person raced into the room settling into a place beside her son. She was followed by Juliet, who stood in the corner, her face cold.

Butler searched for something to say to his sister, but before he had the chance, Artemis' eyes fluttered, and opened.

Artemis' was groggy, and was shocked to find almost everyone surrounding him. His father was notably absent.

That's because he's alive, Artemis thought.

They all stared at him, waiting.

He was lucky, he got one chance to tell them how sorry he was, how much he'd miss them. He could mourn later.

He was interrupted by Holly and Angeline, who threw their arms around him from either side. They forgave him then.

"I'm sorry," he said slowly. "I care too much about wealth, even now."

Artemis bit down on his tongue, hard. He couldn't cry. Not even in a dream.

"I want you all to know that I appreciate you all so much. I don't expect you to ever forgive me."

Artemis' lost it, he grabbed onto his mother and Holly, his face hidden in his mother's shoulder.

He let a few tears fall, they were absorbed quickly into his mother's sweater. None of them would know.

After Angeline had made fuss over her son, and Juliet had softened her look a little, Butler finally interrupted.

"Could I have a word with Master Artemis, please?" His face was stern, as if he was going to tell Artemis off for not giving him enough information on this matter.

Angeline gave him a meaningful look, and they all left the room, except Holly.

Butler noted that Angeline hadn't noticed her son's broken leg. He had seen Artemis wince a few times already, and gave him credit for not mentioning it. How was he going to explain that?

Butler turned to Holly, "My turn first."

Holly glared at him briefly, leaving the room. The lock on the door clicked.

"I'll miss you old friend. Domovoi. I should have paid you more. You deserved it."

Butler almost laughed. Almost.

"Artemis, we're not dead."

Artemis just stared.

"You hit your head when you fell off Opal's hoverchair. I think you have amnesia. Your brain filled in the memories, like a mindwipe."

Butler explained everything to Artemis, the best he could. Everything he knew.

All the while the boy simply stared at him, his eyes wide, attentively.

He simply replied, "Time will tell."

* * *

Artemis called Holly in, she crushed him in a hug. He winced.

"I thought you were dead! D'Arvit, Artemis can't you do anything without someone almost getting killed?"

He smirked, "Definitely not."

Holly looked up at him with her mismatched eyes. It was eerie, sometimes, to have his own eye staring back at him.

"Artemis. You did something tonight. I don't know what it is, but thank you."

"No need," he replied, "I don't know either."

Holly grinned at him.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Holly was sitting upstairs in the study, crunching on some vegetables.

Unfortunately, she couldn't join them at the table, as Artemis Fowl Senior did not know about the fairies.

She had not been happy about this.

So Artemis Jr and Sr, Angeline, Juliet and Butler sat at the table, digging into their creamy pasta enthusiastically.

His mother had been furious when she found out about his broken leg. He'd have to tell her something after dinner, but his father thought he fell down the stairs. It was a reasonable enough explanation.

Artemis couldn't eat.

It unnerved him, his own mind betrayed him with a false memory. Yet, perhaps this false memory was what could have happened.

This was particularly confusing. A paradox. If Artemis had not hit his head, causing amnesia while saving his friends, he would not have thought they had died and tried to save them. However, it was the future Artemis with this false memory who had saved them.

Artemis mulled over what Butler had told him. He had created a time machine, and gone back in time to save his friends. But how?

Sure, Butler had told him he had taken Opal down in a dramatic fight, but how had he gotten there in the first place?

What had he done with past Artemis?

Surely he didn't kill him, that would potentially cause his own future self's death. Among other theories, he could be removed from the time line, or become a completely different person. He wouldn't have done that.

The only logical conclusion would be that he had put his past self away somewhere, locked him up.

Artemis' gasped aloud. This was something he had no concrete theories about. He simply didn't know what would happen.

The table's occupants turned to him with concern.

Another thought occurred to Artemis. He could feel his heart pumping, on the verge of panic.

For a moment, he merely stared in horror. Finally, he yelled aloud, ignoring his parents.

"Butler! What was the last thing I said to you? In the warehouse? What did I say!"

* * *

A/N: Thanks to all of you for reading! This time in particular I would appreciate if you would review, I have worked really hard on this fanfic, and it is my very first. Please review if you enjoyed reading my work, and especially if you didn't.

Let me know what you thought of the ending please, your thoughts as you read it, anything!

* * *

Preview for the sequel to The Magic Paradox; Artemis Fowl: The Koan Complication.

Artemis stood up slowly. He found that his leg felt fine, as if it was never broken.

He looked around himself oddly. He knew this place. The landscape was barren and faded, like an old photograph.

People walked in the distance, moving closer and closer until he could make out some of their faces.

Beside him, Holly froze. So, she'd seen him too. Artemis wasn't crazy.

Artemis recognized every one of the people coming towards him. Including one he had never expected to see again.

Commander Julius Root.

* * *

A/N: What are your theories? What do you think happened? Where are they? I would love to know your thoughts.


End file.
